¿Un Juego?
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: papi que es esto... un jugete takao...podemos juagar? [todo lo que puede hacer una simple pregunta] no apto para cardiacos xD


Bueno este fic lo Hice junto con Yura Ivanov, así que el fic es de los dos, la pareja será adaptaba para mi linda niña que le facina KaixTakao, este fic es como quien dice, un fic dedicado por que mi niña takaita se marchara TwT aunque espero que vuelva pronto, mi niña te quiero mucho me alegra el saber que platique contigo los últimos días, no nos olvides y esperemos regreses pronto

**_Dedicado a Takaita Hiwatari _**

_**Nos vemos**_

**¿un Juego?**

-Papá…¿Que es esto?—Dijo un hermoso, pequeño y tierno niño de cabellos y ojos azul tormenta , jalando la mano del susodicho para que viera las bolitas de goma que pendían de un hilo.

-Es un juguete hijo—Susurro un guapo hombre de cabellos bicolor y ojos marrones que no pasaba de unos 38 años y de aspecto muy joven (cof, cof tragaaños), tomando al chico y colocándolo sobre sus piernas, oliendo el aroma a shampoo de su nuca, pasando una mano sobre la cintura del menor. Que bien, no llegaba a cumplir los 10. (bueno para mi eso aun es un niño no se ustedes xD)

-¿Cómo se juega esto papá?—Dijo, girando la cabezita aún con el _juguetito en las manos ._ Tenia por costumbre llamarlo padre, aún cuando no lo fuera, el sabia que había sido adoptado por dos hombres, y uno de ellos lo apreciaba mas que su otro papi.

-Pues…primero tenemos que prepararnos antes de jugar—Hablo muy cerca de la nuca del ojiazul, dejando que su aliento golpeara esa parte; a la cual el pequeño respondió encogiéndose y revolviéndose incomodo, rozando su trasero sobre el sensible miembro del adulto.

-¿Cómo?—Dijo, soltando una sonrisilla por el cosquilleo en su nuca.

-Bien…ah, Primero, tengo que hacerte muchas más cosquillas como estas—Y esta vez beso la nuca del pequeño peliazul, a la vez que rozaba su costado, levantando suavemente la camisa. El chico se encogió, tomado por sorpresa, soltando otra sonrisilla, pero dejándose, a la vez que la mano dejaba su costado y se dirigía al ombligo, haciendo pequeños surcos para subir despacio hasta un pequeño pezón y apenas rozarlo, tomarlo entre sus dedos y pellizcarlo.

Su otra mano, se había aventurada entre los muslos, jugando entre la tela del short, adentrándose sobre esta y luego retirándola para descubrir la suave piel que acariciaba

-Aah!!…es..—Había expresado el chico, cuando la mano de mayor rozaba su parte genital sobre la tela del short. El Bicolor, percatándose de aquello, rozo aquella parte con la yema de sus dedos, bajando entre cada movimiento, lento, el cierre. Su mano había dejado el peso, y ahora pasaba a la espalda, subiendo por completo la camisa, retirándola. Regresando la mano al pecho para poder apoyarlo, a la vez que se daba espacio para besarle la nuca, los hombros y la espalda. La mano que se encontraba en su entrepierna, ya había entrado al short y pasado el calzoncillo, tomado el miembro del joven, que un poco recio, se negaba a responder por completo, pero que con las caricias, lograba animarse.

Fue casi un momento imperceptible, pero pronto se desarrolló en la mano del mayor, dejando lo aguado para erguirse, con cada jadeo vuelto gemido y luego chillido del chico. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero bastante alentador, movió las caderas hacia delante y para luego regresarla. Esto logro que el mayor descendiera la mano del pecho hasta su cintura y lo apretara contra si, sintiendo su genital levantarse con aquel toque.

Soltó al chico y retiro la mano de su miembro, girándolo, obligándolo que lo viera a los ojos. Empañados, con dos lagrimitas que parecían no querer dar su recorrido, los labios abiertos, respirando un tanto entrecortado y claro, el sonrojo propio de la aceleración de sangre. Le levanto la cadera, se inclino un poco, haciendo uso de su flexibilidad y con la boca, alcanzo el miembro del menor, lamiéndolo, succionando, y dando leves toques con los dientes, dejando que se tallara con el paladar.

El chico, a pesar de estar callado, soltaba respiros desesperados, que a veces se convertían en potentes jadeos, pero lo que más le gustaba, era verle los ojos en blanco, con los parpados casi cerrados, apretando con fuerza sus hombros mientras movía las caderas hacia delante, sintiéndose caliente, mareado .Pero antes de que terminara, el adulto lo soltó y beso su vientre, subiendo por su ombligo, hasta ver la cara del chico.

-Aquí es donde empieza el juego—Dijo, separando con una mano una nalga y con la otra, rozando la entrada del chico con un dedo lubricado en fluidos

-S…si—Jadeo el chico, sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía. Un dedo se adentro en su interior, causándolo dolor. Chillo y de repente sintió que todo el mareo que había experimentado, ya no lo tenía.

-D..Duele papa!! Quítalo…Sácalo Kai!! ..Duele—Pero el mayor solo se quedo quieto, susurrándolo al niño que se tranquilizase, que pronto todo pasaría.

Y así fue, el chico termino por acostumbrarse a la invasión. Siguiendo el ritmo, a la vez que el adulto aprovechaba y terminaba de bajarle todo la ropa inferior, que llego hasta las rodillas.

-¿Otro?—Dijo el mayor, moviendo lujuriosamente el dedo. El chico no hablo, solo asintió con los ojos cerrados y el pequeño hilo de baba resbalando. Insertó el segundo dedo, moviéndolo un poco más fácil. Tomo el juego de bolas de goma, que había ido a parar a sus rodillas, quito los dedos, siendo reprochados por un jadeo, que cambio a un gemido cuando una bolita entro.

-Uuhhh!!...aaamm –Jadeo, tensándose por la diferencia de tamaño-Sácala…

-Deja…pronto se sentirá mejor Takao —le susurro en la oreja, mientras veía como se mordía los labios—Voy a meter la otra—Dijo, sin dejar que el otro protestara.

-Aaaah!!!...ah…ahumm…mmm—Gimió, comenzando a dejar el dolor para dar paso un pequeño placer

-¿Las quito?—Dijo, jalando de un pequeño cordón al final de la última esfera que aún no había sido incrustada. El pequeño negó con la cabeza, y hasta se revolvió inquieto, moviendo el trasero pidiendo otra, a lo que le mayor no se negó.

-Aah!!aah—Grito, esta vez de placer, cuando la última, de mayor tamaño que las primeras dos, entro en él.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-…mmmm….ah…aha..ah—Se abrazo al mayor, abriendo las piernas todo lo que podía, quedando sentado sobre la mano de esté. Apretando y aflojando su entrada. Sintiéndose un poco desperado, pero bien. Aquellas cosas estaban tocando alguna parte que le hacia sentir bien, con mucho placer

-¿No te gustaría que se moviera?—Dijo lujuriosos, jalando despacio el cordón de las bolas, moviéndolos para sacarlas, pero volviendo a meterlas. Esto hizo chillar al niño, que protesto con un _"¡__No!", _que cambio a_ "si", _cuando las volvió a meter

El mayor sintió el roce que el vientre del menor le propinaba entre sus movimientos, incomodo en la erección que se apretaba contra su pantalón; se bajo el cierre como pudo con tanto jaleo del chico y acomodo rápidamente su ropa interior, dejando que su gran pieza sobresaliera de este. El chico tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en cuanto las bolas que se encontraban en su interior fueron retiras bruscamente, dándolo en sensación conocida como placer insatisfecho.

Pero lo que acallo al chico de su berrinche mudo, fue la entrada del reemplazo de aquellas bolas. Algo caliente, doloroso, grueso y duro, pero igual de placentero.

-¿C..c-Cómo esta?—Dijo al mayor, moviendo la cadera a la par que el menor lo hacia

-aaa…bien…si…así papa—Jadeo, acompañando al mayor en el movimiento.

Comenzado a llevar un ritmo, que fue acrecentando, siendo más violento, más necesitado. El chico no dejaba de jadear, casi gritar, balbuceando cosas intangibles, a la par que el mayor le acompañaba con un coro de gruñidos y gemidos suaves.

El pequeño rodeo las caderas y hombros del mayor con sus piernas, haciéndose fuertemente a estas, urgiendo que el toque fuera más profundo. El mayor no se hizo del rogar, levantando la pelvis todo lo que podía, agarrando fuertemente las caderas del chico, hundiéndose ávidamente cada vez que bajaban.

Entre los movimientos que se hicieron desesperantes, pronto la hora de paroxismo le llego, saliendo desde su entrepierna y dispersándose por todo su cuerpo, quedándose quieto, penetrando hasta donde le extensión de su miembro alcanzaba. El menor gimió, explotando y esparciendo su semen entre ellos, mientras su interior se llenaba. Alcanzando ambos el éxtasis en una sensación desencadenada de liberación.

Un suspiro se hizo presente, y lacio, se dejo caer en el cuerpo mayor, intentando recuperar su respiración entre pausas, agitado, sudoroso; con una leve sensación húmeda en su parte trasera. El mayor, en un estado igual, levanto las caderas del pequeño, saliendo de su interior a la par que su miembro volvía a ponerse flácido.

-¿Te ha gustado el_jueguito_, hijo?—Susurro jadeante por la falta de aire y, sin una pizca de cariño en las palabras, pura lujuria en cada silaba.

-mmmje…--Respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza recargada en el hombro--…espero que sigamos jugando papa —Dijo, mirando la cara del adulto con una brillo malicioso y lujurioso, a lo cual el otro respondió con una sonrisilla.

-Si papi rei no te descubre…Claro… probemos otro juego..—Y voraz, beso al pequeño, que se dejo mientras era tendido en el suelo. El chico rió, abrazándose a la fuerte espalda del otro, besándolo ansioso…

-Si…otro juego—Expreso, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para otra cesión.

- claro mi niño, yo siempre jugare contigo y así kai beso a su pequeño ty-chan para empezar otra fogosa y excitante sesión

**FIN**

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado y me den sus cometarios**

**Takaita espero aya sido de tu agrado este fic, y espere te vaya bien el tiempo que no te vamos por aquí no nos olvides tkmmmmm**

**Bryan: que tipo de madre le regala su hija de despedida un fic con shota, lemon, incesto, y no se que tanto**

**Mmmm yo n.nU queee a ella le gusta no?? Ademas dicen que lo pervertido se herada, si no checa los fic de Jim y mios xD**

**Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy n.n no digo un Adios si no un Hasta luego y espero les haya gustado**

P.D. espero kaily pueda leer tambien este fic, espero a ti tambien te vaya bien, aunque no te haya conocido bien, gracias por todo a ustedes dos 


End file.
